Mario
Mario & Luigi: Darkness Revealed is the 6th RPG in the M&L series. Known for Mario & Luigi RPG 6. US Release is in July 16, 2019, CA Release is in August 1, 2019 and EU Release is in April 1, 2019. ---- Story Chapter 1: Journey to Bright Island It starts with E.Gadd presenting the Subboat 9000 to the crew and the Mario Bros. before them going on vacation again. After E.Gadd explaining it they travel to Bright Island '''but suddenly '''Bowser '''drops in and the first battle commences! After defeating '''Bowser, Peach uses her magic''' to throw '''Bowser out of here and the gang''' get to the island. Chapter 2: Darkness Begins '''After the gang arrives at the island 'The Bright Souls take the gang around for a tour, Starlow and Dreambert were found at the Mushroom Shop so the tour then continues but then suddenly they get attacked by The Dark Thief's. Mario & Luigi decide to protect the town. And so, after defeating each enemy, the bros. encounter the Dark Crusher. After defeating the Dark Crusher. The heroes proceed to explore Bright Island. Until.. On Dark Island, Bowser decides to take over Dark Island castle, and proceeds to control the Dark Creatures.' Chapter 3: Enemies Unite Bowser meets the Dark Lord, '''they talk about how to take over the world. So they say that to take over the world by destroying the Crystal of Life. Buying them time to combine their powers. So then, they begin the plan. They go to the Light Village and terrorise it and then reach the castle, but spotted by Mario & Luigi. Mario & Luigi pursue them, but they are too late. Bowser and the Dark Lord shatter the crystal and the 7 small crystals of the crystal fly to locations that are related to their colour. Mario & Luigi then talk to the Light King about the crystals. The King then says that every crystal has an element. Blue = Water Light Blue = Ice Red = Fire Green = Earth Yellow = Lightning White = Wind Grey = Tech. So then, their journey begins with the first crystal: Earth. Chapter 4: Going Green The bros start in Grassy Greens, a peaceful area in Bright Island. The bros. try to find the crystal. But they are needed by Flowy, the living flower. He wants the bros to find a way to the other side of the tree debris. So the bros help her, they find loads of enemies but still find the way to the other side. Suddenly, they find a red badge. So they wonder what it does. Starlow explains the bros how it works but she says that they need a green badge to use them. So they continue to adventure forth. And finally find a green badge, and suddenly get attacked by 3 Goomgrasses and Starlow explains the use of them, after defeating the Goomgrasses, they adventure forth yet again. And they finally find a way around the tree debris, Flowy thanks them by giving them energy to do a Bros Attack. And Flowy warns them about the Tree of Life. She says that the Tree is possessed, so the Bros continue and see the Tree of Life, but the tree is asleep, so they try to grab the crystal but... The Tree wakes with red eyes and angers and fights the bros. But the bros defeat him and the curse breaks and the Tree of Life apologizes and gives the earth crystal to them. So the bros return to Light Castle and tell the Bright King about the first crystal has returned. Chapter 5: A Big Problem Once the bros tell the King that the crystal returned, Starlow mentions them why they can't just battle Bowser now. The bros never thought of that and tell the King that they will stop Bowser. So they go through Grassy Greens but see's Bowser Jr. blocking the way. So Bowser Jr. tells them that they'll never reach Bowser so he turns his Clown Car into a '''Giant Clown Car. With the bros shocked, Starlow tells the bros that she had a power that can turn her into a giant robot of herself. Where starts the first Giant Battle! So Dreambert tells the bros the tutorial then off to battle! The bros defeat the robot and then go straight to Light Town. They see Sore Sands with the Subboat over there. They finally venture forth in the Subboat and then try to stop Bowser once again. Gameplay Special Attacks Mario & Luigi can each can do special moves by learning power from friends from Light Island. This is quite different from Paper Jam, Bowser's Inside Story, Dream Team & Partners in Time, because instead of using items for Bros. Attacks. They do it like in Superstar Saga. And they still cost SP points. Mario & Luigi still have a limited amount of SP. MARIO'S MOVES Characters Overworld Locations * Light Castle * Light Town * Grassy Greens * Wet Wave River * Rocky Mountain * Firehold * Free-ease * Fluffy Puffs * S.H.O.C.K * Sore Sands * Tech-World * Beach Base * Dark Castle Enemies Bosses What you are going to see is all the Bosses of Mario & Luigi: Darkness Revealed, Optional Bosses will be coming soon enough. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:2019 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games